The present invention relates to the field of food handling and packaging, and, more particularly to an apparatus and method for stacking frozen food portions, such as hamburger patties or the like, in preparation for packaging, and without the need for human contact.
Numerous advances have been made in the food processing and packaging industries over the last several decades. These advances, in large part, have been directed to automated handling and packaging systems for increasing the xe2x80x9cassembly linexe2x80x9d output, i.e., volume, of the food processing operation. Examples include machines for filling and sealing containers, stackers, sorters, and counters/measurement devices. Primary objectives of these systems have been cost reduction and accuracy. A large number of these systems have also been devised for use with final, processed, foods such as snacks, beverages, processed canned products, etc.
A different set of problems has evolved in recent years with respect to the handling and packaging of uncooked, or raw, food products, particularly meats. Concerns of tainted, or contaminated meat due to improper handling and processing of the raw meat products, such as ecoli, have given rise to increased governmental oversight. Additionally, concerns associated with human contact and the passage of human contamination during the cooking stage and service of food products have prompted higher workplace standards. One notable example is the passage of hepatitis. As fast food restaurants and the like have proliferated, so have the concerns over tainted food and incidents of food poisoning. Accordingly, product liability issues have arisen. Food processors and packagers are bearing high costs from the liabilities associated with human contact, and hence, contamination.
Yet, despite the advances made in automation and packaging, there has not heretofore been an effective, practical ways to eliminate human contact with raw meat products. At some point in the forming and packaging process, human contact with raw product has been necessary. Meat packers have, thus, found themselves increasingly culpable when cases of contamination arise, and have borne substantial losses over precautionary recalls of products when the source of the contamination has been indeterminate.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for efficiently stacking predetermined numbers of food portions, such as frozen hamburger patties, received from bulk bins, or directly from a freezer, in preparation for subsequent packaging, and without the need for human contact.
In a preferred embodiment, the apparatus for stacking food patties includes a conveyor, counters, gates, and a stacking rake. In one embodiment, the conveyor comprises first and second conveying belts. The first, receiving conveying belt receives flat, frozen patties from a bulk bin, hopper, or freezer, at its first, or receiving, end. The belt is mechanically driven for moving patties along the length of the belt away from the bin or hopper and toward its second end. A first counter is desirably positioned above or below the first conveying belt so as to count patties passing a selected point along the first conveying belt. The first gate is positioned downstream of the counter for stopping and preventing further movement beyond a second selected point. The first counter and the first gate are electronically interconnected so that the first gate will open, or lift, when a preselected number of patties have passed by the counter.
When the first gate opens, the chain of patties are permitted to continue moving along the first conveying belt toward the second end of the first belt. A second counter is positioned near the end of the first belt for determining when a preselected number of patties have reached the end of the first belt and dropped onto the first end of the second conveying belt.
The second conveying belt is positioned with a first end slightly lower than the second end of the first conveying belt. The second conveying belt is started and stopped by the electronically interconnected second counter. A second gate is positioned just downstream of the first end of the second conveying belt and oriented so as to cause the initial patties arriving on the second conveying belt to shingle one upon the other. The second gate is a substantially flat lever that is pivotally mounted above the second conveying belt. In its initial position, the second gate forms a predetermined acute angle with respect to first end of the second conveying belt.
A stacking rake is positioned above and oriented along the longitudinal axis of the second conveyor belt for shuffling the patties into a horizontal stack and sliding the stack to the second end of the second conveying belt.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the drawings. It should be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.